Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
With continued rapid advancements in technology, simultaneously increasing sophistication of players, and increased demands for convenience, gaming machine manufacturers are challenged to continue to enhance the players' gaming experiences by offering new and unexpected options beyond the traditional gaming machines.